Everyman
Anonymus - Everyman A mű 30 oldal, és egyáltalán nincs felosztva, így én magam osztottam fel a cselekményt vázlatomban. Karakterek Messenger - Hírnök God - Isten Death - Halál Everyman - Akárki (vagy valami hasonló); jegyzetemben csak Evi Fellowship - Közösség Kindred - Rokon Cousin - Kuzin Goods - Javak (Vagyon''nak írom a jegyzetben, a ''Javak talán jobb szó rá, de a Vagyon''t kényelmesebb használni.) Good deeds - Jótétemények; jegyzetemben Joti Knowledge - Tudás Discretion - Diszkréció (Tudom, hogy bugyuta fordítás.) Strength - Erő Five wits - Öt Ész Beauty - Szépség The Angel - Angyal Doctor of divinity - Dr. Isti (Istenség doktora) Cselekmény Isten összehívatja a Halállal saját teremtményeit, hogy azok számot adjanak földi életükről. '''I.' A hírnök közli velünk, hogy Isten maga elé hívatta Everyman-t (Evi), és figyeljünk. Ezután Isten szól, panaszkodik teremtményeiről, kik bűnben áznak, így az Ő szeretete is elhalt irántuk. A hét főbűnből példálózik, hogyan is élnek ezekkel az emberek. Végül hívatja jó hírnökét (Thou mighty messenger), a Halált, és elküldi őt Everyman-ért. A halál eljön Evi-hez, elmondja neki, miért jött: Isten szerint elvesztette a hitet. Evi még nem készült fel erre, de nincs mit tenni, a Halállal nem vitatkozhat. (Bár megpróbálta haladékért megvesztegetni.) Halálnak megesik kicsit a szíve Evi könyörgésén, így ad neki időt felkészülni, a nap végén jön érte. Egyedül megy Evi a halálba? Nem feltétlenül, akárki jöhet, aki elég bátor, hogy vele menjen. II. Halál távozik, jön Közösség (Fellowship). Evi elmeséli a Közösségnek, hogy mi is történt, erre az megnyugtatja, de nem ám azért, mert megérdemli, hanem mert a Közösségnek ez a dolga. Ha baj van, a Közösség segít, mondja. Evi ekkor megkéri a Közösséget, hogy -mivel baj van-, jöjjön vele egy hosszú zarándokútra. Erre a Közösség beleegyezik, de amikor megtudja, hogy ez az út a halált jelenti, akkor visszavonja ígéretét. (De majd imádkozik.) III. Közösség távozik, jön Rokon (Kindred) és Kuzin (Cousin). Kuzinék elszólják magukat, hogy együtt élnek-halnak, akármi legyen. Evi elmondja nekik, hogy neki bizony Isten elé kéne mennie számot adni életéről. Amikor kiderül, hogy tényleg halni kéne Evi-vel, akkor mindkettő megtántorodik, Kindred felajánlja egy szolgálólányát. (lol) IV. Kuzinék távoznak, Vagyon (Goods) jön. Evi azt reméli, hogy ami az életben végigsegítette őt, a Vagyon, majd segít neki ebben a helyzetben is. Az jön, és felvilágosítja, hogy ez nem így működik. V. Vagyon távozik, Jótétemények (Good deeds) jön Evi már nem tudja, hogy kihez forduljon ebben a helyzetben, talán Jotihoz? De ő (She) olyan gyenge, mit is tehetne? Joti a földön fekve beszél, a bűnök elnyomják. Felajánlja, hogy elmenne vele erre az útra Isten színe elé, de nem tud felállni a bűnöktől. Jön Tudás (Knowledge) Knowledge szintén készen áll Evi-vel Isten színe elé menni. Jön Gyónás (Confession) Gyónás jön - Azaz ahogyan a Tudás csatlakozott Evi-hez, megbánta bűneit, ezzel felszabadította Jotit a súlyok alól. (~Az okos ember bánja meg bűneit történet) Tudás és Joti figyelmeztetik Evit, hogy így hárman nem mehetnek Isten színe elé, hívja még össze a többieket is: VI. Jön Diszkréció (Discretion), Erő (Strength), Öt Ész (Five Wits), és Szépség (Beauty) Mindenki beleegyezik, hogy mennek Evi-vel. Tudás még azt tanácsolja, hogy menjen el, és végeztessen szakramentumot. (Gőzöm sincs, ezt mire kéne fordítanom.) "Go to priesthood, I you advise, And receive of him in any wise The holy Sacrament and ointment together, Then shortly see ye turn again hither; We will all abide you here." VII. Evi pár sor idejéig távozik, majd visszajön. Megvolt a szakramentum, most pedig kézen fogva mennek arra a bizonyos zarándokútra. Amikor bele kéne feküdni abba a bizonyos sírba, Szépség megtántorodik, és elhagyja a társaságot. Így tesz Erő is, Diszkréció is, és még az Öt Ész is. Evi-t egyedül Joti kíséri, ketten ereszkednek le a sírba. Tudás ekkor távozik. VIII. Megjelenik egy Angyal, valamint Dr. Isti, akik a cselekmény summájával zárják a művet.